Category talk:Squirt Frog Songs
It seems that Jonathan created this as a sub-cat for "Songs" but also sub-cated it into Category:Squirt Frog. I noticed the latter and thought the band's cat was small enough that this wasn't needed. However, there may be some value in sub-cating some songs to make the parent cat less voluminous. I find that to be weak since "Songs" isn't that large but throw this out for discussion. ML4E (talk) 17:45, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :I'm frankly of the opinion that we should create a page for the songs, and the category overkill. TR (talk) 18:08, April 14, 2018 (UTC) 'NOTE: THIS WAS MOVED FROM ANOTHER TALK PAGE'Maybe the Squirt Frog songs should all be put together on one page, with many of the lit comms reassigned to References to Historical Figures in Turtledove's Work and/or Literary Allusions in Turtledove's Work.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 10:35, April 29, 2018 (UTC) :I moved Jonathan's comment from Talk:"Pleasures" to here, as it's more useful to have it in the category talk page than in a random song's talk page. :I actually agree with him on this point, and wanted to bump the talk page to discuss further. I might even go one further and suggest we should move all the songs to the Squirt Frog and the Evolving Tadpoles as a subsection. TR (talk) 16:04, April 29, 2018 (UTC) ::I agree with the songs that were just titles without any other info ("Impossible Things Before Breakfast", "Pleasures", "Punctuated Equilibrium", and probably "Brainfreeze"). However, "Came Along Too Late" describes a scene in the book which I think justifies the article. "Justinian II" (song) has a second reference when Marshall hears it on his iPod and is reminded of his brother. This one can go either way, IMHO. I agree with the idea of making the song list a sub-section in the Squirt Frog article, similar to Michelle Gordian and her writings. ML4E (talk) 19:07, April 29, 2018 (UTC) :::I think both are good ideas: a page for songs (and letting stand those articles which have more substance), and eliminating this useless micro-cat. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:25, April 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::Ok, let's synthesize along those lines then. TR (talk) 14:29, April 30, 2018 (UTC) I have now added a list as a sub-section to the band article. I think two should be kept as their own articles and have moved them back to the band's parent cat. I have kept the other four articles here, for now, so people can take a look and see if any other edits are needed. Should they be deleted or should they be made into redirects to the band article the way Gordian's stories were? ML4E (talk) 19:56, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :I think all four should go on the subsection of the band's page. "Impossible Things Before Breakfast" and "Punctuated Equilibrium" should probably lit comms edited down or removed. TR (talk) 20:03, May 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Agreed. Turtle Fan (talk) 15:38, May 5, 2018 (UTC) I had created the list in the band article with the intention of deleting the four song articles in "Squirt Frog Songs". I haven't done it yet because it makes it easier to compare the list entries with the articles in case the list description needs to be beefed up. What I'm wondering is if the articles should be changed into redirects rather than being deleted. ML4E (talk) 17:26, May 5, 2018 (UTC) :Might as well. TR (talk) 17:29, May 5, 2018 (UTC)